


20% Off

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas prompts, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Humour, Overload of Chocolate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara had never been so alarmed in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20% Off

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None!  
> Notes: So I thought I’d join the lovely @travellinghopefully in writing some things for these prompts reblogged. I just wanted something to take my mind off shit happening in my life and what better than these?  
> Prompt: 26. “So. Much. Chocolate.” (For @travellinghopefully)   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

To say she was shocked was an understatement and after a long day at work she certainly hadn’t expected it. Her bag was dropped, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open as she scanned over her living room. 

_“What in God’s name happened here?”_ she cried as a grinning Doctor emerged from under many piles of boxes of chocolates with a verity of labels stating **_“20% off!”_** Or _**“Buy One Get One Free!”**_

_“Chocolate! What else do you think happened?”_ he replied, opening one of the boxes now sitting in his lap. Clara’s hands rested on her hips, shaking her head slightly, trying to contemplate what she was seeing. He looked like a little boy, seeing snow for the first time. She had to admit it was rather adorable, yet she couldn’t quite figure out where he’d managed to get it all from. 

_“Doctor?”_ He looked up quickly, a caramel barrel between his teeth and his eyes wide. She smiled a soft chuckle coming from her lips as he grinned sheepishly.

_“Where did you get all of this?”_

He seemed to stay silent, chewing away on his chocolate, never breaking eye contact with her as she stepped towards a box on the table. Those were rather expensive of course but they tasted beautiful. She moaned softly catching the Doctor’s attention. She giggled as she heard him cough and splutter.

_“I may have… borrowed some money from your mug in the kitchen.”_

She’d be angry but these chocolates were delicious and she’d save the agro for later. She grabbed the box, finding a space in front of the Time Lord who was certainly enjoying himself. 

Soon The Doctor was lay in amongst the many empty boxes, Clara curled up next to him, head on his chest, arms wrapped around him, hands under his shirt, palms pressed to the small of his back just to keep them warm. His eyes closed as she sighed, 

_“So. Much. Chocolate.”_

Far to much he had to admit, but it seemed to have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, as I have written far to many depressing fanfics recently and with it being Christmas I feel I am in dyer need to write fluuuuuuuuuff! Please do leave a comment and a kudos! They are very much appreciated! x


End file.
